


Sore

by jcksnwhttsmrs



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Buffalo Sabres, F/M, Massage, NHL RPF, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcksnwhttsmrs/pseuds/jcksnwhttsmrs
Summary: After a long, hard day, coming home to bed seems like a good idea. Until your boyfriend, Jimmy Vesey decides to help ease your tension with a massage...and maybe more.
Relationships: Jimmy Vesey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Sore

You tensed your muscles and groaned on your way in the door of Jimmy’s apartment. He’d recently given you a key, and you put it to good use, dropping by as you pleased. Often without telling him you were coming. Like tonight. “Hi,” he said, looking up at you from his spot on the couch. He was laying back and once your stuff hit the floor, you curled up into a ball laying on his as well, using that as your answer to him. “Hi,” you said, and kissed his neck which you were now eye level with. He wrapped his arms around you, rubbing your back to which you gave a satisfied hum.

“Are you still sore?” he asked, and you nodded. “I had a test today. A pop quiz. A presentation, and we ran doubles at practice,” you told him. “On top of that, my ankle still hurts,” you continued complaining. “I could use a massage and a million dollars,” you said and he laughed. “I’d give you a massage but I’m not very good at it,” your boyfriend said. You picked your head up and glare at him.

“You get massages every day at your job, you should know how to give one,” you told him and laid your head back down. He was quiet and you both sat there, just lifting with the rise and fall of his chest. “Well come on then,” he said and picked you up to carry you to the bedroom. He laid you down on the bed and looked around his messy bedroom. “Really?” you asked. Jimmy smiled at you and shrugged. “Yeah, I’ll try,” he said, fishing into the drawer you’d claimed as yours and pushing around in it until he found the lotion you’d left there months ago.

“Turn over,” he instructed and you laid on your stomach following directions. “You should uh…” he started but you just pulled your shirt off anyway. Your sports bra went next, leaving you in nothing but your practice shorts. Jimmy straddled you, and you laughed as he used your ass as a cushion. “Jimmy,” you whined. “What?” he protested. “I gotta sit somewhere,” he said.

“I can feel your dick,” you said and he laughed. “Does this happen to you when you’re on the table at the rink?” you asked. He laid his hands down on your back finally, cold lotion making you shiver. “I always get massaged by a chick,” he said. You scoffed. “Great.” You closed your eyes and melted into his touch. For someone who thought he was bad, his hands seemed to maneuver gracefully over your skin. He pushed and pulled at the knots and it didn’t only relieve tension but it eased your mind. His big fingers dancing across your body. If you weren’t so tired, it’d probably turn you on.

You kept focus on where his hands went, up and down your arms, pushing softly at your neck and shoulders, kneading into your back from the hem of your shorts up to where your ponytail fell onto your neck. Jimmy ventured to your sides, making you squirm a bit at the sensitive skin he poked at but sighed as he continued. “Your hands are so big,” you mumbled when he went back to pushing into your shoulders. You heard him chuckle. “Yeah, you’ve said that,” he mentioned and you only moaned as a response.

Jimmy paused. “Keep going,” you urged. He did but he was hesitant. You tried to relax again but opened your eyes as he seemed like he was running out of things to do. “Are you getting hard?” you asked, but you didn’t need him to tell you. You could feel it through his gym shorts. “Uh, yeah,” he said like it was obvious. “Are you done?” you asked.

“Yeah sure, unless you want me to do the front of you,” he said and you laughed. “Oh yeah, I bet you want that,” you shot back. You adjusted under him, flipping yourself over, covering your boobs with your arms. He looked down at you, trying to keep eye contact. “What? You have muscles in your chest,” he said.

“That sounds like a line from a porno,” you said. Jimmy threw his head back, running his fingers over your torso now, lightly. It left goosebumps and had you biting your lip. “You watch a lot of porn?” he asked, leaning down and you shook your head. He slowly pulled your arms from your chest, and licked his lips looking down at your nearly naked body. “Jimmy…” you said.

“What? I’m helping you relax,” he told you and truthfully he was. He did as he did to your back, trying to relieve the tension in your body, but just like always, his hands on you created a fit of butterflies in your stomach and a heat to begin growing. You found yourself coiling to his touch and softly moaning and before you knew it his hands were on your breasts, big enough to cover them. He ran a thumb over your nipple, eyes flicking up to match yours when you gasped.

He looked at you almost like he was asking if it was okay, and as much as you wanted to be stubborn and tell him no because you already had, you just nodded. You watched as you boyfriend’s eyes lit up as he drew his attention back to your nipples, flicking them between his rough fingers which caused you to squirm under him again, your legs turning rigid. You could feel yourself getting wet and you just tried to melt into the bed and enjoy it.

Jimmy leaned his face down, and you pulled him to you to kiss him. “I told you it was like porn,” you teased and watched as he led with his lips and traveled down your body. You were surprised when he kissed over your shorts and moved to your legs instead. He paid careful attention to them as he had the rest of you with his hands, actually giving you a massage. He began leaving soft kisses to the inside of your thighs, holding onto your legs with his hands. “Jimmy,” you whined, running your fingers through his hair.

He smirked into your skin, hovering so slowly it was making you impatient. “What?” he asked. You groaned in agitation. “Don’t get me all horny and not do anything about it, you’re supposed to be making me relax,” you said and he laughed. He sat up to pull his T-shirt over his head and tossing it to the side before he hooked his fingers into your shorts, pulling them down your legs along with with your panties before letting them join his shirt. Like he was diving, he went back to your legs, holding your hips down with his hands and his lips went back to your skin.

He littered kisses on your legs until there was nowhere else to go but up. Pulling one of his hands away he let one finger run over your core, and you bit your lip feeling the ecstasy that just one touch gave, a release of it’s own finding you. You sighed as he slowly ran it up and down before replacing it with his tongue. You tried to move with him, lifting your hips off the bed but he just held you down. His nose nudged at your clit and it sent electricity through your body, that caused you to grab onto the bed for some kind if leverage you weren’t going to get.

You could tell he smiled, satisfied with himself, as he now brought a finger back, slipping it inside you as he moved his tongue to your clit. “Oh,” you let out in a moan which only urged him on further. “You like that?” he asked. You nodded your head and looked down at Jimmy, meeting his eyes. “Mhm,” you managed in between the sounds you were making. You felt cold, breaking out into a sweat as your back arched and your legs stiffened around his head.

Jimmy had been in that position enough times to know you were close. “Come on, baby,” he encouraged, adding another abnormally large finger causing you to moan out in pleasure again. “Fuck, J,” you called out. He curled his fingers and moved faster and your hips rose without you trying as you felt an orgasm rift through you. “You’re fucking beautiful,” he said, slowly guiding his fingers out of you and sticking them in his own mouth.

Sitting up eagerly, you pulled his hand to you and took one of his fingers in your mouth, swirling your tongue around it and watching his eyes go wide. “I need you,” you told him and watched as he shoved his shorts down in a flash. You pushed him down on the bed, being the one to take care of him now. You took his cock in your hands, and stared up as he laced his fingers behind his head and looked at ease, which only made you laugh. You leaned down to put your mouth on his length, but Jimmy just nudged you and pulled you up to him. “I just want to be inside you,” he whispered.

You smiled and braced your hands on his chest as you moved down on him as he grabbed onto your hips and pushed you down further. Within a few pushes, he was completely inside you and had let his grip loosen as you rode him. He kept himself occupied by running his hands up and down your legs, sometimes moving to run his fingers over your nipples again, knowing that seemed to always send a shockwave through you. You pushed all the hair that had fallen out of your ponytail back and listened as Jimmy let out a low moan of his own. “I have a hot girlfriend,” he said and you laughed.

Jimmy wrapped his arms around you, taking the time to flip you over once more, laying you back on the bed as he pressed his face into your neck and began kissing and nipping at the skin there. “I’m close,” he said, and like the well-trained boyfriend you had made him, he ghosted his hand back down to press a finger to your clit, eliciting a moan from you again. He bit down on your shoulder and you could feel his cock twitch inside you as he came. Catching his breath again, he slowed the pace he was pushing into you, and sped up the finger circling around your clit until you reached another orgasm, spasming around him still inside you.

He kissed your lips, staying there for a moment before pulling out of you. He laid down on the bed beside you, pulling you to him to cuddle. You were sworn to secrecy about the fact that Jimmy liked to cuddle more than you did. “Did that help?” he asked, lips grazing your ear. “I think I’m more sore than when I started,” you commented and he laughed.


End file.
